


Always in Motion the Future is...

by Catclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-31
Updated: 2006-10-31
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catclaw/pseuds/Catclaw
Summary: When James’ and Lily’s future is snuffed out, a new future is created for Harry.





	Always in Motion the Future is...

_Fear_  
Panic  
Betrayal  
My son, oh God my son.  
Help us  
Somebody save us  
James!  
Oh God James  
Help us!  
Please help us!  
Peter how could you?  
How could you?  
No! Not Harry  
No! 

And then simple, blissful darkness.

*

I stand over the ruins of the house. Knowing beyond a doubt that it’s worse this time, much worse. The A.K has never blown something apart before. Well, other than the lives of those left behind.

My gut clenches and my heart feels as though it has been ripped from my chest. How could he? How could that rat bastard sell out people who were closer than family? We were brothers Godammit!

I only came here to say goodbye before me and Moony went into hiding together. I was looking forward to it, to time we could put all of this behind us and just love each other.

And instead I find rubble.

I know I should pick through the debris and try and find their bodies, it’s the least I can do for them. The last thing I can do for them. But I just don’t have the heart to do it.

I feel the air shift around me and with a seemingly muted crack Remus appears next to me, no doubt wondering what was taking me so long. It takes a while for him to realise what he’s seeing and when it sinks in he falls to his knees, tears streaming down his face.

Kneeling I wrap my arms around his shoulders and we hold each other tight, giving and taking comfort as best we can.

The silence presses against our ears, the pressure almost painful. Eventually we calm enough to do what we know we must and it’s then that we hear it: the muffled wailing of a hungry child.

Frantically we dig through the wreckage till we find him, curled on Lily’s stomach, a little bruised, clearly upset, but otherwise unhurt and most importantly, alive.

I pick him up and cuddle him close. Me and Remus look at each other and know that the other is thinking the same thing. This is what James and Lily would have wanted. This is the last thing we can do for our fallen brother and sister.

He nods at me and we apparate to our little cottage, ready to start a new life. A new future has been created and though we know we cannot, will not replace his parents, we’ll do our damn best to give him the life he deserves.


End file.
